View from Heaven
by Akirou
Summary: Can you really have second chances? It never seemed so until he came along. MwuXMurrue One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Seed Destiny, its characters, or its main plotline. They belong to some other people who have no brains and wish to destroy Cagalli and Athrun to the point where even I could hate them. But I can't hate them because surprisingly there's a little glimmer of sunshine poking through the dark clouds over my head, saying that everything's gonna be alright. xD

Well, I got this idea from this one Yellowcard song. It's called, "View From Heaven", very pretty lyrics, I must admit. And I thought about Mwu and Murrue. Also, I thought about the fact if Neo was indeed Mwu, then Fukuda totally killed Mwu's totally awesome sacrifice in Seed and in my opinion made his sacrifice completely worthless. Meh, that's just my opinion.

Well, this is a MwuXMurrue fic, not an AsuCaga! Sorry dudes, just trying to experiment here. xD Hope you like this! Might I also suggest listening to the song while you're reading this.

**View From Heaven

* * *

**

It was another night filled with restlessness, tossing and turning, and a dreamless sleep. Red-eyed and dreary, she tossed to her side, her blanket rolling right along with her. It had always ended up like this, every night. Sleepless and lonely and she could never figure out why. It was a nagging feeling that was on the tip of her tongue, now more than ever.

Deciding there was no use in just lying there; she slid away from her bed and went for her nightly walk around her Archangel. It was simply her midnight routine, nowadays.

Passing by Kira and Cagalli's room, she found them in deep conversation about their next plans of action. Typical. It was hard to live without that special person, and you never want to show it, so you just talk about other things to pass the time. Just like in her case. It was a spreading epidemic. Lost love.

"Murrue…"

She heard her name being called in a hoarse whisper, and turned to face the siblings worriedly staring at her from the short distance. "What are you still doing up?" Kira asked, walking to the threshold of the door.

"I could ask you two the same question," she said good-heartedly, a slight hint of a giggle near the end of her remark. But how shallow it was.

And those two knew the sound all too well. After all, they've dealt with her emotions as well.

"We're just getting a head start for tomorrow, Murrue. You really need your rest. You've been up all day," stated the blonde, her rarely shown inner mother coming from its shadows.

"Thank you, but I just don't feel like I have to tonight," she said lowly as she leaned on the wall.

"But…"

She was cut off by her brother, he gave her a knowing glance.

Murrue had always liked that about these two. Seemed like they could send transmissions through their eyes and emotions, like two people in one being.

"Alright, Murrue. We'll let you off easy tonight. Just promise you'll get some rest sooner or later, ok?" Kira asked with a gentle smile.

He made it look so easy, he always did. Two years could change a person, he showed it well.

"Good night, kids."

And their door slid shut.

She never had siblings, nor any real friend to discuss these feelings with. She had comrades, but she always felt judged, never wanting to express her true self around them. She was a closed up fool.

At times, she wished she could be as open as Cagalli, freely expressing what she felt inside to anyone, no fears of being judged. It was almost something to feel jealous about.

She was another girl, with a two year difference. Even with her open persona, she could hide it all.

And it made her wonder how. How could they make it look so easy?

Walking down the desolate corridors once again, her journey to nowhere commenced once more, passing by a tightly closed room.

This was_ his_ room.

Hesitantly, her hands trembled at her side as she entered in the pitch black room. Despite the darkness, she could see.

She could see him quite clearly.

Every time she even did so much as glance at his face, her heart would swell, she could feel her throat go dry, her eyes welling with tears. She couldn't figure it out.

She saw him die in front of her face. She didn't need a witness to clear it up. He was gone, his helmet floating in space. Gone without a trace.

But _he_…

_He_ seemed to defy all that.

He did always say he could make the impossible possible.

But this…this was too good to be true.

One part of her heart believed he had truly passed away, the reason for her countless, sleepless nights. She just wanted to say it.

How much she wanted to go with him.

What he meant.

Sometimes she even wanted to ask him what it's like up there, in heaven. Sometimes she believed, she truly did, that he was coming back.

Everything she kept inside so long.

Then this other side. The side that believed he was the real thing, no matter what laws of science he defied.

But, if this really was him, it was still too good to be true. After all, he didn't know who she was.

Still, that little chance of him coming back, coming back for her was all she needed. Like God gave her another chance.

She was always lucky that way.

Cheated death. Lost love, found another. She always found a way.

She wanted to give it all away, just to be with him again. And she was glad she didn't.

Because here he was, so she thought.

People told her he would never come back.

And still, here he was.

She could just imagine those people's faces if she dragged out this prisoner of war and showed them. She could just laugh.

And he must've heard, as his eyes began to flutter open. In reflex, she covered her mouth to stop anymore noise from coming out to prevent him from waking.

Too late.

"Hey there, sunshine. Come to give me a morning kiss?"

She smiled. "Sorry to wake you. I…It was my turn to check on the prisoner."

"Whatever you say, beautiful. Now, if you don't mind, I want to go back and catch some Z's."

She never got that chance to say goodbye, but him.

It seemed like things were starting out on the right path for once. It seemed like a new beginning for her.

No more memories.

It was time to make some new ones.

Heaven gave her another chance, and she wasn't about to waste it.

* * *

Meh, short but hey, oh well.

Too cheesy? XD

I though so. Well, my opinion kinda means nothing, so lemme hear ya'll! BE HEARD AND REVIEW!


End file.
